


Happy Christmas

by Sheedy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheedy/pseuds/Sheedy





	Happy Christmas

A/N A plot bunny with sharp nasty teeth bit me.

 

Hermione was happily decorating the tree. With a swish and a flick the tree was covered in hundreds of twinkling lights. As she worked, she sang along with all of her favorite holiday songs. She had been elated since her trip to the Healer earlier that day. He had confirmed that she was indeed going to be a mother. It was the best Christmas present she could have imagined.

After the final battle she had been told that several of the curses she suffered from should have left her barren. She tearfully told her husband that there would be no heir to carry on a family name and he had held her and reassured her that was not reason he had married her. That was two years ago.

After the tree was done and she sat down to admire her handiwork a house elf brought her tea and sandwiches. “Mistress should not overdue at this time.” Is all he said by way of explanation at her look of surprise. She had not ordered tea but come to think of it she was hungry. And for some reason peanut butter sounded very good. 

After her snack it was time to get ready for her husband to come home. She walked upstairs to their bed room. For the first time she looked around the room with thought of where to put the bassinet. Smiling she walked into the bathroom and ran a bath with her favorite bubbles. As she relaxed in the water, she thought that she was going to have to firecall Snape to brew her some new lotions and bath bubbles to keep stretch marks to a minium. 

Several hours later Hermione was back in the sitting room looking at the tree that now had piles of presents under it. Tomorrow all of the Weasley’s and the Potters and most of the Hogwarts Staff would be there for lunch. But for tonight she and her husband had it all to themselves and she wanted it to be perfect. The only light came from the tree and the fireplace. The twinkling lights played along the walls and reflected of the many pictures around the room. 

Feeling restless she paced the room looking at all the wizarding photos. Her eyes stopped on the largest one over the fireplace. It was all of the Order Members the day before the final battle. There was Harry, Ron, Remus, Kingsley, Severus, Draco, Lucius, Blaise, Tonks, Minerva, Molly, Ginny, the twins, Arthur, Luna, Neville. So many of them would not survive the next day.

Sighing she sat the picture back in its place just as the door opened to admit her husband. He stopped and looked around the room in awe. Hermione smirked to see the childlike wonder in his eyes. It never ceased to amaze her how a grown man could go so crazy for a holiday. But her husband celebrated every chance he got. He said he was celebrating for all the loved ones that had been lost in the war, celebrating for the second chance he had been given at life. 

Her breath caught as his silver eyes traveled around the room and came to rest on her. Her heart beat a little faster as he prowled across the distance between them to pull into his arms and kiss her deeply. She felt his lips pull back and nearly protested the loss.

“You have outdone yourself my dear. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen this old pile of rocks look so beautiful or so much like a home.” He held her close to his chest and is voice rumbled and vibrated against hers. It set her overly sensitive nipples into sparks of pleasure. 

“I’m glad you like it.” She said. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down for another kiss. She couldn’t get enough of his touch and his scent. She felt his platinum hair fall around her face and mix with her darker curls. As his hands slid from her back to trail up her ribs, his thumbs lightly brushed the edge of her breast and she shivered at the feeling. She felt him smirk against her lips when he realized his little wife was feeling very randy. 

She shuffled them over near the tree without breaking the kiss. Pulling back slightly she gave a gentle tug to pull him down to a thick rug on the floor in front of the tree. They had the tree on one side and the fireplace on the other. She watched the light from the tree play in his hair and the light from th fire added a golden glow to his normally pale skin. She smirked to herself when she realized her husband was very much like a Greek statue made from the palest marble. 

She straddled his hips as she kissed him and began to trail kisses along his jaw to his ear. She gently nibbled his ear and continued to trail kisses and nips down his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt. She felt him begin to pull his wand out and with a silent flick of his wrist all of their clothes appeared neatly folded on a chair not far away. She saw the burning heat in his eyes as they traveled down her body. She saw them stop at her breasts and his eyes narrowed just a little. Did he notice that they were just slightly larger and her nipples just a little darker? His gazed continued down to rest on the neat curls at the juncture of her legs and a slow smile spread across is face. 

With a growl he flipped them so that she was on the bottom. She saw his hand flick and she felt the cushioning charm on the rug beneath her back. He always thought of her comfort. She loved that about him. As his lips trailed warm kisses down her throat to her shoulders, she let a small moan escape. Taking it as a sign of encouragement he trailed his hands to her breasts and gently rolled her taunt nipples between his fingers. It was almost too much. She was so sensitive that it almost hurt. But it also relieved the uncomfortable pressure she felt here. 

He rested between her legs and with a practiced rotation of his hips she felt his hard member slid into her wet channel. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid into her completely. He held still buried in her heat as far as he could go. .His lips replaced one hand and allowed him to place it over her belly button and gently rub the area just below her navel and not quite to her curls. 

She put her hand over his and held it there. He stopped laving her nipple and looked at her in question. She saw the emotions go across his face. First it was confusion then worry. He thought he has hurt her in some way. 

“Darling, Father Christmas has brought us an early present.” She said quietly as she continued to hold his hand in place over her lower tummy. Now that his hand was pressed there she could feel the slightly rounded spot right in the middle. She watched as his eyes grew large and a silly grin spread across his face.

“Are we having a baby?” He whispered. “I never dared to hope.” he said more to himself than to her.

“Yes, I found out today. Are you happy? I know we haven’t planned this but please be happy!” she looked at the big goofy grin on his face and knew he was as happy as she was. 

He gently pull out of her and leaned down to kiss her barley there bump. “Hello little one. I’m so glad you are here. Your older brother would have been jumping for joy right now he always wanted siblings.”

“Lucius, I love you.” she said as she ran her hand through his long hair. She sighed in contentment as she felt him raise his face from her stomach. He slid himself back into her and made love to the rest of the night. Tomorrow they would tell the rest of the extended family


End file.
